


Broken Promises

by Supexbatman



Category: Henry Danger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supexbatman/pseuds/Supexbatman
Summary: Charlotte is a young troubled woman, stuck with a toxic and abusive gang leader Tristan Wells. The leader of the Skulls, the second most violent gang in Los Angles.The moment she's away from Tristan she flees to her only friend Jasper Dunlop. The leader of the Cobras. The rival of The Skulls, a conflict of interest shows between Tristan and Jasper which makes Charlotte go through a roller coaster of emotions. Will she finally escape Tristan or be met with more broken promises?MATURE THEMES
Relationships: Charlotte Page/Original Male Character, Jasper Dunlop/Charlotte Page, Jasper Dunlop/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Tristan Wells was my everything. I loved him. We met in 5th grade, he was my partner in a science project. And now we are as thick as thieves, I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend. We were each other's firsts in high school.

We shared our first kiss, first date and so on. I also became his first victim. It was after we had sex together for the first time when he became different. 

At first I thought he was being a little protective over me and I thought it was cute, he told me to stop talking to my friends. Nobody else but him. And back then I thought. It's okay he just wants to protect me. But then it got worse.

Then the Physical abuse started when we were dating for a year and six months, he had just got out of juvie in our sophomore year and accused me of cheating on him while he was in jail. I didn't cheat on him. I'm a loyal girlfriend.

I remember yelling at him, telling him that I wasn't cheating on him then I received a smack to the face. I remember thinking, He loves me. He was just upset from being in jail. He wouldn't hurt me. After he hit me he promised he would never hit me again.

But he lied.

It was on our 2 year anniversary when he punched me so hard I ended up in the hospital and got my jaw wired shut from the impact. After that I got blamed for him punching me,

"Baby you just made me so angry. You always make me hit you! Your the fucking reason i'm like this!" He accused me. I had felt betrayed and hurt but I stayed. I know I probably sound stupid for staying but I had no where else to go, I was 18 nad my foster parents didnt give a shit about me. So techneilly I was an adult and they kicked me out, forcing me to live with Tristan.

The longer I stayed theworse he got, it was the end of my senior year I had gotten a scholarship for a collage in north California. It was my opportunity to leave him, Iremember getting on a bus and going to American River College and never looked back. I had 2 months away from the toxic relationship, but then he found me and convinced me that I should come back. He said he was working on himself and managing his temper well. He even went to anger management therapy, promising me that he was going to be better.

It went well at first, we were having clear non physical arguments. It only lasted a month. He added more scars to my collection. More visits to the hospital. Lying to the police. Making up a false story to my coworkers. After I had found out he was cheating on me, it was the last straw. I was stuck, I had nowhere to run. So I did the only thing I could by swallowing a bottle of sleeping pills.

Jasper found me. And then I ended up in the hospital for weeks. I remember him begging me to stay with him at his house, but I denied. I didn't want to get close to him. Not again. I don't want to be hurt by the only person I love.

So I stayed with Tristain. Even though I have feelings for Jasper, my closest friend. Somebody Tristan didn't know about. And I wanted it to stay that way. 

It's been 3 years since my sucide attempt and I've been with Tristan for almost 8 years now.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte’s POV  
I sat in the passenger seat silently as Tristan drove us back home, we had just left an ugly fight between Tristan's gang and the Cobras. And now Tristan's previous mood had been replaced with annoyance and he’s taking it out on me like I caused the fight. I looked out the window as we drove past the nice neighborhoods in Hollywood, wishing I was someone else. I felt Tristan’s grip on our interlace hands tighten, I flinched in response, turning my head to look at him.

“Yes?” I announced as I watched his jaw tick with the irritated look on his face.

“Imma pulls up to the gas station and you're going to get me a pack of cigarettes. I’m running out.”

“Okay?” I said a little confused, he usually would always have me sit in the car while he got his smokes. He never wanted me to talk to anybody besides him or his buddies. I resisted the urge to pull my hand away from his tightening grip 

“And when you go in there don't make eye contact with him. I don’t want him thinking you're single.” He started pulling up into the gas station, my right leg started to jump up and down with nerves as he stopped in front of the doors of the gas station. 

My anxiety was starting to make my head hurt. I quickly realized why Tristan never wanted me to talk to anyone else. My social interactions are limited because of him. 

I let out a shake. “Okay.” Before getting out of the car. I clutched the thin jacket tighter to my chest as I walked in the cold gas station. It was freezing cold and the shiver that racked my body didn’t help my sore stomach. 

“Shit,” I muttered under my breath. Why is it so cold?? I walked near the counter and found it empty. 

“I’ll be with you in a second.” I heard from my right. I glanced at the drinking fountain and found a blond-haired man wiping up a puddle of nacho cheese off the counter. 

“Okay,” I said. Hardly moving my lips. I knew Tristan was most likely watching my every move. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and waited, 

A few moments later the guy walked behind the counter and gave me a smile,

“What can I get for you?” 

“Can I get a pack of Marlboro reds please?” He gave me an enthusiastic nod and turned around to get the pack of cigarettes. I wonder why this guy is so giddy at 2 in the morning. 

“All right. Is that all?” He asked with a grin. I kept a blank face and nodded, 

“Okay, your total is 7.43.” 

“Alright,” I muttered while pulling out my wallet. Tristan didn’t bother giving me money so I’m using the money I got for my 22nd birthday last month. I handed him a 10 dollar bill, he handed me the change and the pack of cigarettes. 

“Thank you. Have a good night ma’am.” I heard him say before I walked out, I didn’t bother responding. I don’t feel like getting hit by Tristan again tonight, I’m too exhausted for that. 

I hopped back in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on, 

“Here give it to me.” He hissed before snatching the pack from my hands. I closed my eyes and silently prayed, I want to sleep so badly right now. 

The drive back home after the gas station was quicker than I expected. I got out of the car and walked towards the back door, grabbing the keys in my purse. I found the key and pushed it in the lock, I took off my shoes and walked to the kitchen turning on the light. I felt Tristain walk up behind me as I looked through the fridge, looking for some leftovers I can eat.

“You wanna go upstairs and…” he trailed off, I rolled my eyes, turning around to face him, adding a false smirk.

“Yeah let's go,” I said with fake excitement. I wasn't looking forward to being hit tonight so I had to make Tristain happy. He laughed and pulled me upstairs.

\---  
Tristan sighed as he shifted off of me and laid down beside me. I rolled over to my side, face 9ign him.

“So how was I?”

“Great as always,” I said with a grin, knowing I was lying. Sex with him is getting less and less joyful, he’s not the best if I'm being honest. I pump his ego a bit and tell him that he was good but he's not, never been, even in high school. I'm sure he thinks the reason I'm still with him is that I'm addicted to his dick. Which is not the case. I'm only with him because I have nowhere else to go, the domestic violence group I attend said that I am welcome to stay at one of their safe houses but I knew Tristain would find me quickly. 

“I know it.” He muttered with a grin. I chuckled and pulled the covers over my head, hugging the pillow. Eventually falling asleep.

\---  
The Next Day  
Some days Tristain is the best boyfriend I could ask for but other days he was angry, really angry. And right now he is drunk yelling at me about how I'm a whore because I was talking to one of his friends Leon. I wasn't even saying anything to him that would show that I had an interest in him, Leon was the one hitting on me. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?! I saw you flirt with him! And you're going to lie in my fucking face?!” He shouted. I stood by the counter only a few feet from the man filled with rage,

“It wasn't that serious Tristain. He was hitting on me!” I said back, trying to keep my tone at a reasonable volume. If I raised my voice it would date him more.

“Oh? So you're telling me that Leon was lying to me?” He said with a tight-lipped smirk, his eye blurry with drunkenness. I nodded in response, in a flash he was grabbing my arm in a tight grip. I’m sure he’s going to break my arm.

“Tristan! Stop it! You are going to break my arm!” I screamed as he dragged me through the hallway towards the living room. I felt pain throb in my head as he pushed me against the wall, my vision blurred as a fist connected to my face.

Tears fell out of my eyes as he hit me, a small part of me was saying I deserve this. God punished me for the sins I committed in the past.

I deserve this, don't I?


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days later**

I had finally got the chance to leave Tristain's house, with only a bag with a few days worth of clothes. I left when he was out with his friends. So when he gets back I know he’s going to be pissed, I walked towards the nearest bus station and waited for the first bus to stop. 

I sat on the bench for about 10 minutes before a bus stopped at the station. I couldn’t tell the time or call anyone, I knew that Tristan would track me if I had my phone. So I put it in the toilet and made sure it wasn’t turning on before I left. I got on the bus and put my fair in the box. 

I walked in the middle of the bus and sat in one of the empty spots. I don’t know where I’m going but I’ll figure it out on the way. I moved over to the window and rested my head on the glass, and closed my eyes. 

I listened to my surroundings trying to breathe steadily as the bus stopped every few minutes. I opened my eyes and grabbed the pack of gum in my bag. I stuffed the stick of gum in my mouth and sighed. 

***

It’s about 10 at night and I’m standing on Jasper's porch. I didn’t knock just yet, I’m not sure if he will even let me in, I haven’t talked to him in a few months. 

I’m not even sure if he still lives here but based on his car outside I knew he was still here. I finally knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for him to answer. 

I wasn’t shocked when a female answered the door. 

“Hi,” I said giving her a slight wave, the blonde-haired woman looked at me confused. 

“I’m one of Jasper's friends. Is he here? I wanted to talk to him.” I said. She sighed and turned around her. 

“Uh Jasper, one of your friends is at the door!” She shouted and then turned around towards me, with a small smile. 

“I’m his girlfriend Lilly. What’s your name?” She asked, holding out her hand, and I accepted her hand and smiled. 

“Charlotte.” I answered. 

“Who’s at the door?” I heard Jasper say out of my vision. I’m assuming he’s behind the door, 

“She said her name is Charlotte,” Lilly answered. 

“Hey, Charlotte! Come inside, it’s cold out there.” He exclaimed, pulling the door wider, he looked as good as I remembered. I grinned and entered his house. 

“Thank you,” I mumbled, he smiled brightly and muttered something to Lilly. She walked further in the house, disappearing behind a wall. 

“Can I give you a hug?” He asked. I nodded,

“Sure.” I said walking towards him and opening my arms, he reached down and hugged me wrapping his arms around my torso. 

“Not too tight.” I said with a chuckle, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He hugged me a little too long for an old friend, but I didn’t mind. 

He let go of me and pulled me to the couch in the living room. 

“So what’s up with you?” He asked as he leaned in the couch,

“So I decided to finally leave Tristain. I was on the city bus all day until I got off at Layton street and then I made my way to your house. I would have been screwed if you didn’t live here.” 

“Oh wow. I mean I have a spare room if you want to stay here. And we can talk more tomorrow.” He explained. I nodded,

“Okay. Thank you. I really appreciate it,” 

“It’s no problem Charlotte. Anything for you.” He said looking at me in the eyes, I tore eye contact from him and looked at my shoes. Feeling very awkward, I know he meant that on a friend level but I can’t help but think he’s- 

“Sorry to interrupt y’all. Here’s a water bottle if you want one,” Lilly announced walking back into the living room with a bottle of water. I accepted the bottle and thanked her. I feel more awkward now that Lily is in here, I don’t know what to say to her. It’s kinda weird. For me at least. 

“So how are you, Jasper? I haven’t spoken to you since… forever.” I said turning my attention towards Jasper, we were sitting next to each other. Me leaning on the arm of the couch and him next to me, with Lilly on his other side of him. 

“You’re right. I think the last time we talked was a little before I got with Lilly,” he commented. I didn’t miss the wink he gave me. 

“Oh my god,” I said laughing. Lilly leaned over looking confused, which made me laugh more. 

“But we had fun right?” He said with a small smirk, making my face hot. I knew what he was talking about. 

“Yeah, we did.” I nodded and agreed. I tried to keep a straight face as Lilly gave Jasper a confused glance. 

“What happened with you guys before we got together?” I heard her asked. I turned my head away from the couple and looked at the tv. 

Six months ago I had called Jasper from a burner phone I used to have- it was a phone Tristain didn’t know about- and we met up and talked that whole night. And then that’s when I had cheated on Tristain, you heard right. I had sex with Jasper. I didn’t mean for it to happen but it did…. Well I take that back. We were both sober when it happened, I was being selfish. 

I tuned myself back in their conversation, 

“Nothing happened. Charlotte and I hung out and that’s it. Right, Charlotte?” He asked me, I turned my head back around towards them and nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s all we did.” I said with a reassuring smile,

“Ohh okay. My bad I didn’t mean to question.” She said defeated, Jasper shook his head. 

“No it’s all good.”

He stood up and clapped his hands.

“So Char are you hungry?”

“No. Not really, I’m actually just tired.” I feel too sore to eat, sitting on the bus for hours at a time didn’t help either. 

“Okay. C'mon I’ll show you the guest room,” he said, I slowly sat up and stood next to Jasper. He walked towards the stairs with me following him. 

“The room Lilly and I stay in is next to the guest room right here.” He said motioning to the closed door that was next to his room. He opened the door and turned on the light,

“There's a bathroom with a shower and tub right next to the closet. And that’s pretty much it, but I got to get you some sheets and a pillow case.” He said as he shuffled behind me and into the hallway. I walked further in the room and placed my backpack on the dresser, part of me wished that Lilly wasn’t here. I feel like I can’t be comfortable around her, something tells me that she doesn’t really like me. I just hope she leaves me alone. 

“Here you go. Do you need help?” 

“Yeah. I don’t think I can do it by myself, I’m too sore. I’m sorry.” I said with a small frown. 

“Don’t be sorry about that. It’s not your fault.” He said with a sad tone. 

“I know.” I muttered looking at the ground. He placed the fitted sheet on the bare mattress and handed me the comforter. I held the cover and squeezed it towards myself as I watched him put on the sheets. 

“So how are you and Lilly?” I asked not knowing what else to talk about. I watched him glare at me and continued to put on the sheets. 

“We’re good, so far.” He said nonchalantly I nodded and studied his posture. His back was tense. I can smell the lie, because I’ve lied before. 

“Are you sure?” I questioned. He sighed and stood up giving me an annoyed look, 

“I’m sorry. I’m just asking, I know first hand when someone’s not happy in a relationship.” I said holding my hand up in defense. He walked over to me and grabbed the comforter from my arms, making sure that I could see his blank stare. 

“You know, I really missed you and every day I prayed that you were okay. I didn’t want to see your dead body being found on the news.”

“Thank you for being concerned about me, I also missed you too. ” I commented leaning on the dresser, giving him a small smile. After he fixed the bed he walked closer to me,

“Hey thanks for fixing my bed.” I muttered as he moved closer to me, in my personal space. 

“You sleep well tonight, okay?” He said rubbing my bruised biceps, I slightly flinched as goosebumps ran down my spine. 

“Okay. I’ll try to sleep.” I replied, he smiled and leaned down to hug me. 

“What’s with you and hugs?” I asked with a laugh, he lightly rubbed my back.

“You know I like hugs, _especially hugging you_.” He whispered the last part, pushing my body flush against his. 

“Woah Mr. Fine ass you need to chill out.” I muttered jokingly, trying to mask the amount of joy ment I’m experiencing right now. I can practically feel every inch of his skin under his clothes. Or maybe I’m just imagining it. 

“I’m just trying to warm you up.” He said innocently, rubbing my back slowly. I yawned,

“Honey I’m tired, and drained. We can talk more in the morning,” I reassured. He pulled away from me and pecked my cheek,

“Tomorrow. Goodnight Charlotte.” He said before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

I let out a breath I was holding and sat on the freshly made bed. The tension between Jasper and I was always there, we had met in freshman year of high school. 

Eventually we became best friends. Remember in the beginning when I said Tristain was my first? Well I lied. I lost my virginity to Jasper, I had gone to the homecoming dance by myself since Tristain didn’t want to go. Then I left with Jasper to his house, we smoked and then one thing led to another, and it happened. But we both promised that we would remain friends. The promise stuck until Junior year, something I’d rather not talk about. 

I know you’re thinking I’m a cheating bitch, and you’re right. But at least I can own up to it, Tristain doesn’t know about that. He still thinks that he was my first I know if he finds out I will probably be somewhere in a ditch. But I’m not going to think about that now. 

Sometimes I wish that I made the right choices when I was younger, if I wasn’t so god damn selfish I probably wouldn’t have been in this situation. Tristain was such a good boyfriend but I had to ruin it by cheating on him, I was being selfish and I shouldn’t have been. 

I roughly wiped the tear that was falling out of my eye, instantly wincing forgetting my swollen left cheek. I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom flicking on the light to look at my reflection. 

I looked horrible, my cheeks were tinted a brownish red color slightly swollen. The inside of my bottom lip is bleeding from when he punched me, it takes a few days to heal but my teeth made a deep gash on the inside of my mouth. I leaned closer to the mirror, inspecting the dark bruise around my neck and collarbone. I grimaced at the memory of him choking me until I passed out.

I turned away from the mirror and looked at the tub debating on if I should take a bath or not. I could but it would take a while and probably hurt more if I sit down, a shower might work better since I’ll only be standing for a few minutes. I noticed that there weren't any towels in here, I made my way out of the bathroom and to the door of my room. I entered the hallway and walked towards the door that was on the end of the hallway. Hoping it was a linen closet, I opened the door and I was right. I grabbed the softest towel and rag and closed the door, 

“I knew I forgot something.” I heard Jasper say, I turned around and faced him. 

“Oh yeah. I didn’t even think about it,” I said with a laugh, 

“Do you need help with your bath?” I looked at him wide eyed, 

“UM no I don’t. I can give myself a shower,” I stated blatantly walking back to the guest room. 

“Okay. Just holler if you need help,” he said as I shut the door. 

“Okay.” I said before shuffling to the bathroom. 

I made sure the water wasn’t too hot or cold. I didn’t want to hurt myself more with piping hot water. I got undressed and stepped in the shower. Once I got out the shower I pulled the towel around my body, and walked to the bed and sat down. 

I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and a big t-shirt I had packed and sat them on the bed. I hated the smell of tobacco on my clothes. Once I got to Walmart I bought new clothes. I had enough money for about a month, I saved up money from when I used to work about a year ago. I had a hidden stash when Tristain would take my check every week, I have about 500 saved up at the moment. 

I carefully dried off and put my pajamas on. I put a pair of shorts out so I don’t look weird when I go downstairs in the morning. 

I turned off the light and walked back to the bed without hitting something, and crawled under the covers. I opted to lay on my back, staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep. 

***

“This is going to sting a bit.” He mumbled, nearing my face with a cotton ball soaked with rubbing alcohol. I hissed as he rubbed the cotton ball over my cheek, 

“Shit.” I grumbled balling my fist and pushing it on the sink. The burning subsided as he lightly blew on my cheek,

“ I’m sorry baby I don’t have any peroxide.” I heard him say, I didn’t respond, still feeling the burn of the rubbing alcohol. 

“Okay. I’m good.” I said taking deep breaths. He threw the used cotton ball in the trash and grabbed another one. 

“Do you want me to go get you some pain medicine?” 

“Yes please.” he nodded and left his bathroom, going downstairs. I was in the bathroom that was in his shared room with lilly. Luckily she’s not here, I'm sure she would hawk me and jasper because she was giving me weird looks all morning. I know I look terrible but you don't have to stare, it’s so rude. She's going to be at work all day so I won’t be feeling awkward around her, or maybe it's just me because I know something she doesn't. 

It wasn't long before Jasper appeared with a bottle of water and 2 pills. 

“I didn't want to bring the whole bottle so I just bought two. Is that okay?”  
“Yeah it's fine. Thank you.'' I said as he poured the pills in my palm. I opened the water bottle and took one pill at a time. I placed the water bottle next to me and waited, 

“I got some A&D ointment for your face and neck.” He said showing me the tube full of cream,

“Yeah that’ll probably work.”

He opened the tube and put a little on his finger and rubbed it on my cheek first. I looked at his face as he focused on my cheek, the first thing I noticed was the snakehead that was peeking from his neck. 

“Did that tattoo hurt?” I asked already knowing the answer, 

“A little bit. I was mostly drunk when I got it, but it hurt at the end when the snake ended at my side. You know that. Why are you asking?” He asked with a smirk making eye contact with me, 

“Uh maybe because I think your tattoo is cool.” I muttered, he gave me a playful smile and rolled his eyes, squeezing more onment on his finger. 

“I mean it is kinda cool. But it’s more for what I’m Representing, 

“But why get a tattoo that no one can see besides your neck?” I asked as he rubbed the onment on my neck, his fingers felt warm and soft as he massaged the onment in. 

“I don’t know why.” He said furring his eyebrows focused on my collar bone, his finger brushed past a certain sensitive nerve on my collarbone. I sucked in a breath and made eye contact with Jasper. 

“Sorry.That tickled.” I said with a shy smile. He grinned,

“I know. I’m sorry.” He muttered before continuing his process of spreading the ointment. 

I shifted on the sink, my knee nudging his side as he stood in between my legs. 

“Be still _miel_.” He muttered, I laughed not knowing what that means. 

“That rhymes. What does miel mean?” 

“It means honey in Spanish.” 

“Ohh~ I like when you talk in Spanish.” I gushed, giving him a wink. He doesn’t sound like he knows Spanish because he has no accent. But to be honest he has the sexiest voice when he speaks Spanish and English. 

“I think we’re all done.” He said fully standing up. 

“Thank you.” I said with a small smile, he grabbed my hand. Helping me off the bathroom sink, 

“My ass is numb.” I said rubbing my lower back feeling the tingly muscle in my back. 

“You can lay down in my bed if you want too.” I glanced over to his bed, 

“Umm… I can go to my bed. Thank for the offer though,” I said looking at the bed as if it were an alien. I don’t want to be in the same bed that he does Lilly in. No thanks. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be doing something today?” He frowned and shook his head, 

“No why?” 

“No reason.” I said shaking my head walking back to the room I was staying in. I walked in the bathroom and looked at my reflection, I felt a little better today. Having something to eat helped too.

I used the toilet and went back to lay down in the bed staring at the ceiling, it’s not like I had anything else to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

I ended up falling asleep, it was now a few hours later nearing 4:30. I went downstairs and looked around the kitchen cabinets, searching for something that wasn’t too hard on my stomach. I ended up with a can of peaches and a fork, I rinsed off the can and peeled off the top throwing it in the trash can. 

I walked back to the dining room and sat down, eating the can of fruit. I stared out the window looking at the street with people walking their dangerous-looking bulldogs, and guys driving slowly in cars with their speakers blasting. I looked back down at the half-empty can and focused on eating the rest. 

I watched as Jasper entered the front door walking in my direction, “Hey Charlotte. How are you feeling?” he said as he appeared in the doorway, 

“Good. I just woke up from a nap, what about you?” I asked him, finishing off the last bit of the fruit and pushed the can in front of me. He sat across from me, resting his elbows on the table. 

“I just got back from a meeting with Brandon, he couldn’t meet me yesterday so I went by to talk to him about some things.” He said with a small frown, I noted the look on his face but didn’t comment. 

“Oh okay. Well, I’m going to go back upstairs and lay back down,” I said after a few minutes of silence, standing up and throwing away the empty can. 

“Hey. You want to watch a movie with me or something?” He hurried before I could make my first step on the stairs. I turned around and nodded, 

“Sure. What are you gonna watch?” I asked as I made my way back to the living room, 

“I don’t know. You can pick,” he suggested. I shrugged my shoulders,

“Well don’t be pissed when it’s an action or scary movie.” 

“I won’t. I trust your decision.” I heard him say as I looked in the box of DVDs. 

“I can’t believe you don’t have Netflix,” I complained as I shuffled through the box of different genres. 

“Nothing is better than DVDs though. Plus I don’t want to get Netflix, because most of their originals are trash.” I shrugged my shoulders, 

“Well, you’re not wrong,” I muttered as I looked for a good movie. I grabbed the DVD case at the bottom of the box and looked at the title,  _ The Collector _

“Are you cool with this one?” I asked, showing him the DVD, and he nodded. 

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“Okay,” I said putting the top on the plastic box and pushing it back under the coffee table,

“Here put this in the player,” I muttered handing him the DVD case, I didn’t feel like bending down that far. I moved over to the couch and sat in the middle, 

“Got it.” He said after a few minutes grabbing the remote off the DVD player, claiming a spot next to me. 

I watched as the movie started up, showing ‘premiere movies!’ I grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to my chest with my chin resting on top. 

***

A few movies later and I found myself flush against Jasper with his arm wrapped around my torso. His other hand resting on my thigh, I wasn’t sure if he did it on purpose but I didn’t mind. But then I had to use the bathroom,

“I’m going to go pee. I’ll be right back.” I muttered to him as we were in the middle of  _ ‘I Am Legend’ _ . 

“Okay.” He responded as he unwrapped his arm from around me and took his hand off my leg. I stood up feeling the tense muscle in my lower back. I stretched out my arms and did a wobble as my muscles let out tension. Then I made my way to the bathroom. 

When I got back I found Jasper asleep on the couch, I paused the movie and grabbed a blanket from the love seat that was next to the couch, and put it over him. Silently creeping back upstairs and into my room. 

I took off my big T-shirt and walked to the bathroom, avoiding the mirror and turned on the shower. I took the rest of my clothes off and threw them in the pile of dirty clothes that sat in the corner of the room. I stepped in the flow of hot water and jumped at the sudden loud noise, my heart sped up my mind running a mile a minute. I quickly turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. 

_ ‘Is he here?! How did he find me?’ _ I thought panicked. Then I heard glass shatter from downstairs, my hands were shaking as I turned the knob to leave the bathroom. I dried myself the best I could and threw something on, 

“What the fuck was that?!” I heard Jasper yell, 

“I’m sorry! I accidentally bumped into the bookshelf and the vase fell on the floor.” Lilly responded, I slowly let go of the shirt I was about to put on and sat in the bed. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, I overreacted for no reason. 

_ ‘What the fuck?’ _ I thought to myself. I’m too paranoid but why wouldn’t I be, I know if he finds out where I am then I’m most likely going to be severely injured. He won’t kill me but he will make sure I’m hurt,

I abandoned the idea of taking a shower until later tonight, I don’t feel like getting in the shower again. I reached over and slowly put my shirt on, I wasn’t tired so I didn’t have an excuse to stay in here. I walked into the hallway and down the steps, I heard Jasper and Lilly in the kitchen so I went to the living room. I can already feel the tension from here, 

I looked at the shattered vase and shook my head, I grabbed the DVD remote and unpaused the movie. Eating the last of the popcorn in the bowl, 

“Do you want to go to Taco Bell with us?” I heard Jasper say after a few minutes. I turned around and looked at the pair, 

“Yeah sure. Let me get my shoes on.” I said before standing up, I heard Lilly huff a sigh and mutter something under her breath. I tied on my shoes and grabbed my jacket that was on the dining room chair. 

“Okay let’s go,” I said fully standing up, receiving a glare from Lilly but I shrugged my shoulder and left out the front door. I don't know what her problem is.

***

“So how long have you known Jasper?” Lilly randomly asked as we sat in the parking lot of Taco Bell, while Jasper went inside the restaurant. 

“For about 8 or 9 years now. We met in freshman year of high school,”

“Oh wow. I forgot the people I’ve met in freshman year of high school, but most of my friends moved away.” She commented, I slowly nodded noticing the small shade she directed towards me. 

“Well, Jasper helped me through a lot of things that happened in my life. He’s the only person I can go to, and he’s my best friend.” I explained. 

“You know, he would always talk about a girl that he met in high school. But never said her name, I always thought he was talking about an imaginary friend.” She said with a laugh, 

“Yeah. I was caught up in my own shit,” 

“I get it.” She responded, I looked down at my hands. 

“Are you and Jasper in a serious relationship?” 

“Yeah, we are. We’re planning on getting married in the next few years, and we talked about having kids.” I cracked a small smile, masking the heartbreak I’m feeling right now. 

I never thought that Jasper would get married, I guess I didn't want to face the fact that he would be starting a new chapter without me in it. What she said just shattered any future I thought I would have with Jasper, I bit my tongue trying to suppress the tears from falling. 

Shit, I thought I would be able to handle this. Handle the fact that Jasper would actually forget about me, that’s my fear. To be thrown away like a useless piece of trash, like I have been all my life. 

“That’s good to hear, I’ve always wanted kids but I haven’t met the right person yet,” I mumbled shortly, quickly wishing that I wasn’t talking about this right now. Having kids with Tristain was never a possibility. I didn’t want to raise my kids in a toxic environment, so I made sure to stay on birth control. 

“Yeah I know what you mean, Jasper is a really good boyfriend. I think he’s going to propose to me on my birthday, which is next month.” She said with the happiest smile. I chose not to respond. Now I feel like she’s just rubbing it in, she just wants to be a bitch. I took off my seat belt and got out of the car, 

“Where are you going?” She asked, 

“To smoke,” I stated before shutting the door. 

I walked away from the car and stood in the grass that was a way in front of the parked car and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. Living with a smoker for 4 years can get you into the same habits, I don’t smoke as much as Tristain but I do when I’m drained and that’s what I’m feeling right now. 

I put the cigarette in between my lips and lit up the other end, I slowly inhaled cancer in my lungs and exhaled. I took the rest of the pack and threw them in the trash can, going forward I’m going to stop smoking.

My nerves calming down as I smoked, I almost wished that my suicide attempt had been accomplished. I wouldn’t have to deal with the emotional issues I have going on right now, but Jasper would never know the feelings I have for him. Once I was done with my cigarette I threw it on the damp grass and walked back to the car. 

I noticed that Jasper was in the driver's seat, I got in the back seat and put on my seat belt. I didn’t miss the glare I received from Jasper in the rearview mirror.

“When did you start smoking?” He asked nonchalantly but I could see the anger in his eyes, 

“Since I couldn’t receive therapy, I smoked cigarettes so I could make my life shorter,” I replied sarcastically, keeping eye contact with him. Until he broke it to put the car in reverse. 

“We are going to talk when we get back to Charlotte.” He said sternly. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, I really don’t feel like talking to Jasper later. 

***

I had eaten two tacos in uncomfortable silence and went to my room, shutting the door behind me. I sat on the bed and landed on my back, staring at the ceiling. Then I heard a knock on the door, 

“Can I come in?” I glanced towards the door and sighed, 

“Yeah,” I announced. He opened the door and then closed the door behind him. 

“Hey,” he said as he sat down then rolled to lay down on his stomach facing me. 

“What’s up?” I asked, 

“When did you start smoking?” He asked, tucking his folded arm under his head. 

“Like a few months ago. Talking to your girlfriend is a challenge, she was telling me shit that bothered me. That’s why I left the car.” I explained, 

“What did she say to you, that you were bothered by?”

“She was just rubbing it in on how she has a great relationship with you, knowing that my situation with Tristain was never great. I didn’t want to hear it,” I said simply, 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that from her, she likes to over exaggerate our situation. Like even now we’re not as happy as you think, she’s been acting weird anyway.” He said looking towards me,

“I don’t know.” He muttered, shrugging his shoulders. “But I’m glad you're here. Gives me an excuse not to talk to her.” He said with a chuckle, I rolled my eyes. 

“Whatever.” 

“I’m serious, I like your company.”

“I have nothing to talk about. I’m like the most boring person on earth,” I commented,

“You’re not boring, you're actually very interesting.” I looked at him not believing him,

“Come on. Tell me one thing that’s interesting about me.” I said leaning my head towards him to look at his face, 

“Well you’re very good at writing stories. Speaking of, I actually just read the poem you gave me a while back. It was cute, who was it about?” I honestly forgot about the story I wrote about a year ago, and had given it to him to read. 

It was about a woman falling in love with someone she couldn’t be with. Sounds similar doesn’t it? Well it’s about me falling in love with Jasper. 

“It was about this article I read while I was waiting for the bus. It was some sad story about suffering from unrequited love but I decided to make it a little story.” I explained, he gave me a short nod. 

“Well, I thought it was very good. Another thing that’s interesting about you is that you have a great heart, and that’s why I love you. You’re my best friend.” He said with the most Sincere smile, I felt my heart swell.

“Aww thank you!” I gave him a cheeky smile, I leaned over and kissed his cheek. “That was sweet,” I muttered, 

“I gotta be nice to my future wife,” he said with a hint of a smirk.

“Boy shut the hell up!” I exclaimed with a laugh, he would always joke around with me about us getting married. But that was never a real thing that would happen, now I’m not sure he’s just joking. 

“Maybe if you come a little closer-”

“Jasper! What are you doing? I thought we were watching movies tonight.” Lilly said knocking on the door very rudely. 

“I’m talking with Charlotte right now.” He responded, 

“If you're just talking, why is the door locked??” She twisted the locked doorknob, causing an ugly squeaking noise. 

“I don’t know! I didn’t lock it.” He said as he got up giving me a small smirk with a wink. He walked to the door and unlocked it, Lilly stormed in looking around the room as if she would find evidence of us doing more than ‘talking’. 

“Y’all being sneaky, I don’t like it.” She commented pointing at us, with her long acrylic nail. “Don't lock the doors alright?” she demanded giving me a hard glare, I gave her an innocent state. With a small frown. 

“Last time I checked, I pay all the bills so I can lock any door if I want to. If you have an issue you can always leave,” Jasper remarked, leaving Lilly looking dumbfound. She huffed and walked out the room and down the steps. Jasper gave me a glance before following her downstairs, I closed my door and walked into the bathroom.

***

I took a successful shower for the second time today and laid in my bed. Finally getting the chance to relax, I threw on some shorts and a tank top. After sliding into the warm bed I clicked off the lamp on the nightstand and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. I’ve always hated sleeping in a bed alone. Honestly, I just want someone to hold me close and tell me everything's alright. But I’m laying in this big bed, all by myself. 

I roughly turned to my side and squeezed my eyes shut. Forcing myself to sleep. 


End file.
